BETRAYAL
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: One Shot-Spoiler. No es que Azula haya sido indulgente con ellas simplemente se había cansado y prefería dejarlas con vida hasta llegado el momento. Mai ha aceptado su destino, sabe que él ya no esta a su lado, pero tal vez aún se niega a dejarlo ir.


**BETRAYAL**

**_-Si mi sueño se pudiera hacer realidad; intercambiaría mi vida por tu dolor.-_**

Mantuvo su acérrima mirada sobre aquella orgullosa y furiosa mujer que por tantos años había sido su amiga; entrecerró aún más sus brillantes ojos frunciendo en el acto su ceño en un gesto que Azula interpretó como si reafirmara su absurda traición. Entonces la fría y lacerante mirada de la princesa se clavó sin piedad sobre ella, tan carente de vida que solo reflejaba ambición y una sed de venganza que rallaba en la locura, sostuvo ese gesto regocijándose con la tortura sicológica que sabía infundía en la nueva traidora y cuando pronunció la sentencia de las dos mujeres su estruendosa risa sofocó el sonido del crujir de los huesos de las dos presas.

Sintió el cálido y oxidado sabor de su propia sangre cuando se mordió el interior de su labio inferior para que éste no temblara ante ese nuevo sentimiento que nunca desde que tenía uso de razón había removido su cuerpo, agudizó su mirada sin apartar sus ojos de los de Azula, para ocultar el temblor que comenzaba a controlarla, las aletas de su nariz se movían con rapidez, la opresión en el pecho y garganta de Mai se manifestó en un rápido subir y bajar, pero Azula no se percató de aquello pues los guardias la habían obligado a darle la espalda en un trato que considero innecesario.

Miró de soslayo en dirección donde TyLee se encontraba y esa sensación de fracaso la azotó como una gran oleada; su amiga, aquella simplona y siempre alegre chica la había salvado, le había demostrado su amistad y fidelidad por encima de la de Azula, arriesgando no solo la confianza que la princesa le tenía si no también sacrificando su propia libertad.

La menuda chica chilló inconscientemente cuando sostuvieron con saña su cuerpo torciendo aún más sus brazos, regocijándose al escuchar su vocecilla inyectada de dolor.

Mai miró a otro lado cuando TyLee fijó su triste rostro sobre ella, aquello le dolía más que la fuerza que esos brutos guardias usaban, su rostro se transformó en una mueca cuando sintió que su brazo derecho se había dislocado; antes durante el combate con ellos sintió como éste se fracturaba pero no le dio importancia ni reconoció el dolor hasta ese momento.

Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe cuando la lanzaron como si arrojaran un viejo costal de papas en una bodega, no se molestó en levantarse se quedó ahí tendida todo lo largo que era su cuerpo sobre el sucio y frío suelo de concreto, la poca luz que había se extinguió cuando el hombre cerró la pesada puerta de hierro.

El dolor de su hombro iba en aumento pero no se preocupó por colocarse en otra posición y sus ojos se quedaron fijos por mucho tiempo en la nada. Pasada una hora el dolor se había adormecido y su cuerpo jamás había vuelto a estar tan frío en tan pocos meses, sintió algo cálido resbalar por su nariz, entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas, su mano aprisionó en su puño la nada y un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios; entonces todo terminó.

La estoica chica de la nación del fuego, amiga de Azula, orgullo de su padre y la estúpida mujer que había sacrificado en un instante todo por el hombre que amaba, se derrumbaba cual frágil terrón de azúcar. Y eso le hizo odiarse aún más de lo que lo hacía desde él día que dejo ir a Zuko.

Araño el suelo con sus afiladas uñas, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en un lastimero y silencioso llanto; y cuando el cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados corrieron libres junto con su llanto un súbito cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, nublando lentamente su razón hasta sumergirse en un intranquilo mar de sueños.

Se despertó después de algunas horas, restregó con su mano su rostro aún mojado por el llanto y conforme su cuerpo se iba despertando el lacerante frío del suelo se clavó sobre ella, buscó levantarse pero solo consiguió sentarse haciendo una mueca al sentir como su brazo pulsaba por el dolor, lo palpó con las yemas de los dedos dándose cuenta de la condición de éste, respiró unos segundos, llevó su mirada al techo y con un gemido de enfado y dolor volvió a colocar el hueso en su lugar.

Abrió presa del dolor sus fríos ojos cuando sus articulaciones volvieron a juntarse, su respiración fue entrecortada durante unos segundos esperando a que el dolor disminuyera lentamente, pasada la primera oleada de adrenalina cerró los ojos y junto a su último suspiro la relativa tranquilidad llegó a su fin. Miró en dirección a la puerta y como si se tratase de un mecanismo de defensa natural en ella su mirada se endureció como si aún continuara gozando de la aprobación de Azula; se puso de pie ayudándose de la pared para sostenerse y por un instante sus piernas temblaron al sentir todo su peso sobre ellas.

Los guardias se miraron sorprendidos al notar la altanería de la mujer pero al instante cambiaron ese gesto por uno de burla y para cuando Mai los retó con la vista en el instante en que la sujetaban por detrás uno de ellos le murmuró palabras lascivas.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ty Lee consideró que el paso del tiempo se hacía eterno, por eso cuando su compañera apareció custodiada por dos hombres se alegró lo más que su magullado cuerpo le permitía, Mai se mostró tan carente de sentimientos que eso le bastó para asegurase que se encontraba al menos mejor que ella. Trató de intercambiar palabras con la chica pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo la arrogante voz de la princesa atrajo su atención.

Se sorprendió al notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar conforme veía acercarse a su ex-amiga. La conocía desde hace muchos años, habían sido compañeras en un principio y con el tiempo se había vuelto junto con Mai unas de sus mejores amigas; por encima del respeto que le profesaba a la heredera se encontraba el estima y un cariño natural, siempre atraída por su belleza, por su inteligencia y agallas; nacida con un talento natural y en la mejor posición que cualquiera desearía, todo lo contrario a ella; pero también conocía lo terrible que podía llegar a ser. Ty Lee sabía de antemano que un orgullo herido y el poder de tener a su disposición lo que deseara, nunca resultaría en nada bueno; por eso desde un principio había decidido a cual de sus amigas debía traicionar y a cual ayudar.

Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Mai seguro había respondido que le temía más a Azula que cualquier otra cosa, habría bajado sumisa el rostro y seguido a la princesa sin chistar; pero en ese instante sintió la pasión con la que Mai defendía sus ideales y sobre todo defendía a la persona que amaba, un hecho que ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer; por eso al escucharla hablar no pensó que la chica perdería, ni la ayudó porque Azula terminaría matándola antes de darle la oportunidad de lanzar tres kunais; si el día anterior había defendido a Mai y dado la espalda a Azula había sido porque comprendió quien tenía la razón y quien estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por el ser a quien más se estima.

Y justo por eso se encontraba ahí; antes de que el sol despuntara por completo, controlando aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con hacerla romper en llanto y llorar por sus dos amigas, porque sabía que mientras que una era orgullosa y vengativa la otra nunca consideraría llorar por haber tomado una decisión. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no ya no podría ser aquella chiquilla tonta y desubicada que tan solo se conducía por la vida con una sonrisa y optimismo que en ocasiones consideraba innecesario; porque al ver a Azula frente a ella con ese delirio titilando en sus ojos y a Mai desafiándola comprendió que su amistad había llegado a su fin, que para la princesa de la Nación del Fuego no era otra cosa más que un ser inmune y cobarde.

Una mueca irónica asomó por sus labios cuando su verdugo les exigió a base de rigurosos castigos una explicación que la convenciera completamente acerca de su traición, al final no había quedado satisfecha con ninguno de los argumentos de Ty Lee, porque en definitiva Mai había dejado en claro su postura.

**_-"Ir en contra de la nación más poderosa es más de lo que quisiera hacer, pero por Zuko puedo intentarlo"-_**

Al final del día Ty Lee estaba exhausta, desde ese momento lo que más recordaría y lastimaría no serían los golpes proferidos en su cuerpo, ni siquiera la burla y continua humillación que vivía en aquel lugar lleno de enemigos y gente que les guardaba algún tipo de rencor, aquello no era nada comparado con los insultos acompañados del trato de la persona que alguna vez fue su amiga.

Todas las mañanas le dedicaba una mirada que dejaba entrever una disculpa mezclada con inconcierto y por las noches cuando Azula pasaba revista de los reos y se paraba justo frente a ellas Ty Lee la despedía con ojos tristes, cargados de arrepentimiento por no haber sido capaz de salvarla de su propia oscuridad.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Mai siempre había sido del tipo de personas que consideran la mayoría de las cosas como hechos innecesarios e irrelevantes, por eso el actual trato por parte de Azula lo había encasillado dentro de esa categoría.

Tendría que ser alguna especie de chica estúpida que aún continua creyendo en cuentos de hadas si después de actuar como lo había hecho, traicionando a su propia Nación y a su princesa, pensará que algún tipo de perdón y condolencia le estaban esperando después de darle tregua al traidor de Zuko. Así que el único hecho que lograba enfurecerla era que Azula no fuese lo suficientemente lista como para saber que después de eso no intentaría nada, incluso sus castigos y condena no eran lo suficientemente buenos para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Cierto era que durante los tres primeros días la princesa había descargado sobre ellas toda esa furia y rencor que explotó de forma natural, también era verdad que al notar su comportamiento incluso Mai pensó que serían sometidas a auténticas torturas, hecho que lamentaba por Ty Lee por culpa de ella su amiga había quedado en medio de un conflicto ajeno a su forma de ser; pero después de un tiempo Azula simplemente había perdido el interés en ellas y el verlas sufrir no significaba de momento nada para ella.

**_-"Tal vez en un futuro puedan servirme más vivas que muertas, así que pueden agradecerle a mi bondadoso corazón"-_**

Y con ese soso sarcasmo había dejado la isla dejándolas al servicio de los guardias. Mai sabía que aquello era parte de sus planes, resultaba algo obvio al verla ahí cada semana pasando revista y mirándolas como si el día en que desempeñarían su último papel estuviera cada vez más cerca.

Pero incluso ella tenía un limite de fortaleza y después de diez días estas comenzaban a menguar, su rutina como esclava se limitaba a horas excesivas de trabajo que comenzaban antes de que despuntaran el alba y concluían poco antes de la media noche, dándoles solo el justo tiempo para una mediocre comida y ser llevada a su celda. Aunque desde hace dos días debía mostrarse sorprendida aquella rutina había sufrido una ligera modificación y en lugar de encontrarse encerrada en ese lóbrego lugar ahora tenía que pasar el resto de la noche encerrada en la celda de castigo.

Acumuló un largo suspiro que dejó escapar cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándola dentro de aquella estrecha cámara de refrigeración, observó con poco interés el lugar, cruzó los brazos y espero ahí de pie invirtiendo ese tiempo en serenarse y dejar atrás todo tipo de cuestiones que desde hace días rondaban con mayor insistencia por su mente.

Cuando el dolor de sus piernas se encontraba en su punto máximo no tuvo más remedio que rendirse al cansancio e instalarse en el lugar donde el frío no era tan excesivo, frotó sus manos en un vano intento de procurarse un mínimo de calor; nunca había sido una mujer que disfrutará de ese tipo de clima, pero estaba segura que aquella chica de la tribu agua estaría fascinada con la temperatura, y el pensar en esa joven de azulinos ojos la llevó irremediablemente a asociarla con el avatar y su grupo; el grupo al cual él había preferido por encima de ella.

Tal vez si se daba el lujo, y dado que en aquel espacio no había mas que hacer, se permitió imaginar que estaría haciendo, lo más seguro es que en ese momento todo el grupo de optimistas en exceso se encontraran durmiendo sería lo más lógico después de una jornada de trabajo combinada con un poco de diversión, porque sabía de sobra que ese tipo de personas gastaban parte de su tiempo disfrutando la vida, sonriendo y riendo por cosas simples de las cuales Mai poco o nada de emocionante les encontraba, pero si a ella no le causaban la menor gracia tal vez a Zuko si, tal vez en algún punto del camino que ambos habían empezado a recorrer él había encontrado un nuevo interés, tal vez ya no soñaba con alcanzar la gloria y restaurar su honor, el reconocimiento de su gente se volvió cosa del pasado; y ella, la mujer que durante tantos años había estado tontamente enamorada de él, la mujer que incluso se llego a sentir afortunada al ser finalmente correspondida ahora no era más que un pobre extracto del pasado del joven heredero.

Nunca antes, hasta ese momento se había sentido como una mera herramienta cuyo único objetivo consistía en servir a terceros para que alcanzaran sus metas, pero incluso dándose cuenta de eso no era capaz de definir a quien servía. Sabía que Azula tarde o temprano terminaría usándola como anzuelo para llegar a su hermano y Zuko de una forma u otra la había usado, la había manipulado de tal forma que al final terminó actuando justo como él lo había planeado, Mai se comportó como él esperaba en el momento justo para que junto a sus nuevos amigos pudiera salir ilesos.

Apartó esos irracionales pensamientos de su cansada mente al sentir como sus brazos comenzaban a sangrar miró sorprendida el derecho notando como sus uñas habían penetrado más allá de la dermis incrustándose en la carne hasta hacerla sangrar, pero aquel dolor perdía importancia ante lo que se desarrolla dentro de su espíritu.

Dedicó unos segundos a intentar sosegar sus rápidos latidos y esperó con paciencia hasta notar que recuperaba su ritmo habitual. Era muy consciente de su soledad en ese momento y detestó la vulnerabilidad que esa soledad le provocaba, el espacio reducido comenzó a asfixiarla y si antes había encontrado su autocontrol le llevó solo un instante perderlo.

Una irrefutable desesperación comenzó a dominarla y el miedo de perder a Zuko de pronto fue más grande que el miedo a perder su propia su vida, todos aquellos pensamientos era un mecanismo de defensa para asegurarse que su cordura se mantuviera intacta, para engañarse una y otra vez cada día, aquella formula le había bastado para sobrevivir esas semanas pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, y aunque eso lo pudiera controlar sabía de sobra que su mente y corazón estaban exhaustos, desde hace dos noches la necesidad de gritarle a Zuko que era un idiota por abandonarla con una mísera carta, que lo odiaba por pasar por alto sus sentimientos y largarse sin siquiera pararse a pensar que tal vez ella lo acompañaría sin chistar. Era un método cruel de recordarle que aún era humana y guardaba ese tipo de sentimientos.

Quería gritarle también que lo amaba aunque fuese un estúpido, que poco o nada sabía de lo que debe hacer con su vida, aunque cuando ella tan solo esperase un monosílabo por respuesta él se mostrará débil revelándole parte de su pasado e inquietudes.

Pero al igual que él carecía del valor suficiente para decirle de frente que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que estaba equivocado y no era una persona que no sentía pasión por nada. Que no la demostrará no significaba que no la sintiera, ella podía llegar a ser una mujer pasional y si después de sacrificarse no le quedaba claro a ese estúpido hombre la próxima vez que lo tuviera de frente se aseguraría que no le quedará ninguna duda del amor y la pasión que él despertaba en ella.

Le había tomado un tiempo verdaderamente largo detectar aquel débil pero insistente sonido procedente de más allá del congelador y seguramente de lo que era el interior de la prisión; tal vez si todo su ser se encontrara en mejores condiciones le habría llevado una fracción de segundo percatarse del alboroto que comenzaba a gestarse pero que al mismo tiempo trataban de aplacarlo; seguramente sin mucho éxito. Se puso de pie dejando de lado los anteriores pensamientos, frunció el ceño y trató en vano de espiar por la deplorable rendija que había en aquella triste cámara.

Se pegó un poco mas al cristal pero todo lo que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue la fugaz figura de un guardia corriendo en dirección a la salida al tiempo que ondeaba su mano gritándole a su guarnición órdenes que Mai poco pudo comprender al intentar leer sus labios. Mecánicamente y sin saber porque giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la puerta, su vista se clavó sobre la fría pared que daba hacia el risco y el exterior; de pronto, sin saber porque un temblor comenzó a dominarla, se llevó una mano a la altura de su boca y mientras su cuerpo le daba una concreta respuesta al ruido del exterior sus labios murmuraron su nombre.

**

* * *

**

Solo un one shot con los pensamientos y el tiempo que tendrán que esperar Mai y TyLee antes de que llegue el descenlace de la verdadera historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su sincera opinion. Tal vez dentro de poco escriba ago más en esta sección.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
